The Internet has become a primary repository of knowledge, but there are still many challenges in finding reputable information. Search engines have made it much easier to find information, but one challenge involves how to distinguish between reputable and disreputable information.
One way to find reputable information is to enlist the help of others who are knowledgeable about the subject. However, this has traditionally been a manual process which involved either researching the opinions of experts or reaching out to friends and colleagues. This process has been streamlined by the content rich websites, which support the research, process and social networking websites, which allow people to more easily interact with friends and colleagues. However, it continues to be a lengthy manual process.